Feelings Discovered
by MentToBeForever
Summary: Stiles and Derek one shot. Stiles likes Derek And Derek Likes Stiles but how will they figure it out? rated M just to be safe, ya know


**A/N: So this I just a quick one shot for Derek and Stiles know idea how this came to mind but it did so yeah here goes. **

Third person POV.

Stiles and Derek have been becoming closer because of all of the saving each other's lives and such, Stiles had started to fall for Derek back when they met but liked him a lot more when Derek was saving him from the alpha (Derek's uncle) when they first found out that he was the alpha. Little did Stiles know that Derek had also fallen for him when he asked him to cut off his arm. It was because he was so willing to help him even with the risk of further problems with the Argents knowing that he was involved with Derek. This also meant putting Scott in danger of being discovered as the second beta. That was the reason that Derek welcomed the friendship so easily because he liked him and didn't know Stiles liked him also so he accepted the friendship as a substitute to satisfy the wolf and to be able to spend more time with Stiles. Now they were in Stiles' room doing some research, Derek on Stiles' bed and loving every minute of it to inhale Stiles' sent and smell his own mixed with it. While Stiles sat in his desk chair reading a book on werewolf's with that scrunched up thinking face that Derek loved so much. Derek had been looking at him since Stiles picked up the book. But now Derek was caught, Stiles looked up from his book to look at Derek but saw that he was staring at him instead.

"Derek why are you looking at me do I have something on my face?" Stiles said franticly rubbing at his face Derek could only smile at that. "Oh my god now you're smiling! You don't smile. Oh my god I must have something on my face!" with that Stiles got up falling off the chair in the process, running to the bathroom to look at his face.

Derek thinking that Stiles couldn't hear him because he was in the bathroom down the hall said "No Stiles your face looks as sexy as ever, I was staring at you because you were making you cute thinking face" with a smile. Little did he know Stiles had come back from the bathroom down the hall and was now standing a few feet in front of him and heard every word he said.

Stiles stood there shocked about two things that he had been able to sneak up on Derek but mainly at what he had just heard Derek say and said well more of yelled "WHAT?" Stiles didn't think he heard that right, he wished he did but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

With that Derek fell of the bed falling to the floor with a thud, now realizing that Stiles indeed heard him. He didn't know what to stay; he wasn't read to lose his blossoming friendship with Stiles yet and was a little stunned.

"I repeat ….WHAT?" Stiles said waiting for an answer.

"Ummm you heard that?" Derek said slowly getting up from the floor trying to sneak towards the window for an escape.

"UH YEAH!" Stiles said noticing Derek's attempt to get out the window but before Derek could he ran in front of the window as Derek went for it surprisingly getting to the window before Derek did. So Derek slammed into him an every inch of their bodies pressed against each other. Neither of them wanting to move Stiles just said "Oh no you don't! You have to explain that little comment of yours mister!" with that Derek leant down rapping his arms around Stiles' back pulling him close and kissed him passionately. Derek was so shocked when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and was kissing back just as passionately . Both Derek and Stiles wanted the kiss to last forever but of course there was a tap on the window. They unhappily broke the kiss, Derek let go of his grip on Stiles as did Stiles and Stiles turned to see Scott at his window waiting to be let in. So Stiles let him in flipping him the bird and mumbling "Cockblocking asshole" and of course both Scott and Derek being werewolves heard him say it. Derek laughed and Scott stopped, yelled "WHAT!" and fell in the window because from behind it just looked like Derek's regular pinning Stiles against the wall and threatening routine. Derek laughed harder and Stiles joined in. Scott got up brushed himself off and it was all silent they were all just looking at each other. Until Stiles broke the silence.

"What Scott, what is so important that you had to interrupt? I don't come knocking on your window when you and Allison are making out so please enlighten me to what is so dam important?" Stiles said with a slight irritation.

Scott stared at him for a moment then looked at Derek and back to Stiles and said " What you two were just making out oh my god since when" before Stiles could answer Scott put up his hand and said "Wait don't answer that your right I'm sorry I'll just be going now but you will be calling me later" and with that he slipped out the window.

"So Derek" Stiles said breaking the silence that wasn't so much awkward as shock of what just happened with Scott.

"Yeah Stiles?" Derek said not knowing how to not make it awkward.

"_Wanna make out some more 'cuz I would really like that _?"Stiles said looking at the floor which shocked Derek but in answer Derek just grabbed Stiles by the hips and pulled them to his and when Stiles gasped Derek kissed him. After a minute Stiles pulled back arms still rapped around Derek's neck and said "So Derek, you think I have a sexy face does that mean you find me attractive?"

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled then said "Yeah Stiles I totally find you attractive" and kissed him again. But Stiles pulled back once again and said "So Derek how long?"

"How long what Stiles?" Derek said.

"How long have you wanted to tap this?" He said with a huge grin.

"Really Stiles?" Stiles nodded so Derek continued "Well my wolf liked you since we met and I have liked you for a while but ever since I asked you to cut off my arm when I got shot it just confirmed it"

Stiles punched Derek's arm as hard as he could. Derek said "Ow what was that for Stiles?"

"That was for not telling me! I have been pining for you since we met in the woods but a lot more since you saved me from being Peter and his Bitch's Dinner" Said Stiles.

"Really?" Derek said shocked that he hadn't noticed.

"Yes really. And how did you not notice my arousal every time you would throw me against a wall or pretty much do anything? I mean seriously you're a werewolf your supposed to smell that!" Stiles said

Derek smiled and pushed stiles against the wall a little lighter than he would have when he was threatening him and said "Like this?" and kissed him and then his neck.

Stiles then said with a moan of pleasure "Yep that's the one" then they heard the window open and Stiles looked to see Scott coming in. Then Stiles and Derek said in unison "DAM IT SCOTT YOU COCKBLOCKER I'M GUNNA KILL YOU " and with that Scott was headed back out the window and down the street. Derek turned to Stiles kissed him and said "Be right back" and Stiles smiled as he saw Derek jumping out the window growling "SCOTT GET BACK HERE"

The End

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) Please review and I promise I am working as hard as I can to get The Escape updated I'm just really busy so I wrote this in an hour for you all **


End file.
